mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-97.96.159.52-20130331135557
Episode idea! :) this is based on Parents but the ponies are still in alot of it.. P.S. I'm gonna use faces to show ponies feelings when they talk. One day, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Twilight, And pinky all had their parents visit them for the day and also have dinner with them... As the day began to pass by, Twilight realized the other three were enjoying time with their parents. She also began to realize Applejack selling apples, and Fluttershy taking care of walking some new pups she found and they both also tried not to glance over when they saw them with their parents... After the parents left, Twilight went to fluttershys house.... Fluttershy: oh, hi twilight.:) Twilight: Hey Fluttershy, mind if I talk to you for a minute? :o Fluttershy: Well, I was just trying to clean up a little since my critter friends are asleep... :o Twilight: would you like some help? Fluttershy: Why, thank you twilight. :) 15 minutes of cleaning up had past, then twilight felt like it was time to ask. Twilight: Fluttershy, are your parents gone? :( Fluttershy began to cry.. Fluttershy: I don't know. :'( Twilight hugged her friend. Twilight: If it isn't too much, can I ask a favor? Fluttershy: Anything. :( Twilight: Tomorrow evening when Aj finishes her chores, can you go share your what you're feeling... I think applejack is struggling with what you are... Fluttershy wiped her tears saying... Fluttershy: (Sniff) ok.. :) Twilight: thank you Fluttershy, I don't know how hard it is to go through this sort of thing. Twilight left a little later. When Fluttershy went to bed... She looked outside... Fluttershy: Mom, Dad, if you're still out there please come back to me.:( Tomorrow evening finally came, Fluttershy went to Sweet apple acres, but couldn't find Aj... Fluttershy found Big Mac. Fluttershy: um, Big Mac? Big Mac: Eeyup? Fluttershy: do you know where applejack is? Big Mac: Eeyup. Big Mac showed her the way into a little path of sweet apple acres that only the apple family knew about. But Big Mac and Aj trust Fluttershy with it. They were about to turn one way but Mac stopped. Big Mac: she's in there... Mac pointed to some vines hanging... Fluttershy: Oh... Thank you :o Big Mac left then Fluttershy found out how to get in... Fluttershy walked in and found Aj starring the other way... Even though she heard someone walk in, it didnt bother her. Fluttershy walked up to but stopped just before he could see her. Applejack: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: yes, it's me. Applejack looked at her in tears... Fluttershy hugged the friend and began to cry... They shared their feelings with each other. Applejack: My parents went to take some Apple pie to a fair to make some money for some little things that need to be done around the farm, but they never returned.. We didn't receive a note or someone coming and telling use what happened. Fluttershy: do you believe their still alive? Applejack: I don't know. That's why I come here every evening I can and hope they return to me my brother, sister, and granny Fluttershy: I'm so sorry Applejack! I never knew such a thing happened to you. Applejack: I know it's hard, but in guessing you're struggling with it too? Fluttershy: My parents let me move to Ponyville for my love of Animals.. After I moved I began to visit them every week. One day, I went to their house in cloudsdale but the house was empty all the furniture was gone, I didn't think they would have left without saying goodbye. So I asked for help to find them. But the neighbors there said they saw the house light up alot and just go dark. They believed that they could have been under a spell and teleport from weird places to other places. I have seen my parents since the last day I visited. Applejack: Fluttershy, I had no idea we both are carrying the same burden. Fluttershy: Im glad I'm not alone now to talk about this... Applejack: me too. The friends hugged once more. Applejack: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: yes applejack? Applejack: would you like to come here with me once a week to hope our parents return to us? Fluttershy: I would love to! And since that day they waited patiently for hope to have their parents return to them. Let me know what y'all think? :)